Living the Life of a Pharaoh Rewritten Edition
by Spindlegal
Summary: When Pharoah Atem  Yami  saves a small peasant boy, Yugi, from a beating he takes the small boy in as a slave and realizes what true love is. But there are many obstacles that get in the way of his love that he must face before living a happy ever after.


Me: Hello my darling readers! I have finally re-written the first chapter of the story!

Jay: About time.

Me: Yeah. I messed up in the other story so there will be changes. For one, Seto is not going to be a cook. He will be part of the counsel and the holder of the Millennium Rod. Bakura and Marik are still going to be high priest's just without their Millennium items. Other changes are going to be made.

Jay: I hope you read that or else you might be confused

Free: If you have no idea what were talking about well visit Spindlegal's profile and look at the story called Living the Life of a Pharaoh *on hold*. The last chapters should explain all.

**Yugi's p.o.v **

"Three, two, one, ready or not, here I come Jou!" 16 year old Yugi shouted as he let his hands fall from his face. He began searching around some of the farm houses, knowing Jou would be where food was. The thought of food made Yugi's stomach growl like a wild beast. He hadn't had a thing to eat in almost four days. It was hard to get food since he either had to beg or steal to get it which meant he was poor and homeless. One of the low class. His grandfather being his only family had recently just passed away so he stayed with his best friend, Jou, when he could.

Said person had still yet to be found and It was slightly worrying Yugi.

"Jou!" Yugi yelled with his eyes scanning beyond the sand covered hills "I give up, you win, so come out already!"

He looked around to see if Jou was getting out of his hiding place, but he wasn't. It's not like either of the boys wanted to play the game anyways, but there was nothing else to do and they were bored out of their minds just like every other day.

"Hey Yug!" a familiar voice called before Yugi felt himself being tackled to the ground.

His skin rubbed against the hot sand making his skin prick with an odd sensation. He groaned as he rolled over and was met with excited honey brown eyes

"Look, I got food!" Jou smiled happily, ignoring the look of discomfort on his friends face, before handing Yugi a piece of bread that was cold and slightly hard. He then handed him a small amount of onions that looked fresh.

"Did you steal these?" Yugi asked, obviously forgetting the game they were playing before and the sting of his skin that the hot sand brought upon.

"You didn't think I bought them did you?" Joey grinned as he took a giant bite out of his mound of bread.

Yugi narrowed his eyes slightly at the thought of stealing, but brushed the thought aside almost as quickly as it had come. Stealing was something he was used to. Neither him or Jou had jobs to pay for food and they certainly had very little to trade in exchange for the essential need.

Instead of reflecting on the negatives of being in lower class Yugi quickly rolled the small onions up in a sliver of his bread and ate it. Once he finished his meal he sighed sadly as his stomach growled despite having just eaten. The meal was probably the only thing Yugi was going to eat out of the entire day. The truth made him want to cry, but he settled for a pout instead.

"Say Yugi," the blond sucked on his fingers emitting a popping sound once he pulled them away from his mouth.

"Yeah?"

"Suppose I told you I know of a place where we might be able to get more food. What would you say?" Jou glanced at his little friend and noticed how his eyes widened slightly.

"I'd say get off your ass and lead the way." Yugi replied.

Jou smiled and helped him off the ground before walking forward towards the desired location they both hoped would bring them a less of an empty feeling to their stomachs.

**Pharaoh Atem's p.o.v**

"Atem get you and your headache of a personality back inside the palace!" the second priest, Bakura, growled irritably as he took chase after his friend and his ruler.

"Yeah, come on, the priest didn't mean it like that." the high priest, Marik, said as he followed after the other two.

Yami growled in response and continued to storm across the front yard of his kingdom. He was tired and annoyed of all the recent meetings that the old priest were requesting. All they did was jumble his mind and make him frustrated. He wanted to throw his crown at them and tell them to fix everything themselves, but knew that would be frowned upon by the gods.

His angry thoughts were disrupted by the sudden yelling at the front gate. Being Pharaoh and all he usually didn't deal with things the guards were supposed to handle, but thought he might as well see what the ruckus was about just to get away from his priests and his problems. He craned his neck past the guards and gave a confused glance to the cause of the problem.

Behind the gates were two boys. His eyes reached the tallest boy first. The boy had bushy blond hair and brown eyes. He was thin, but muscular, like every other peasant his eyes had ever laid on. He then turned his attention to the other boy who was very short. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the full appearance of the littler one. His hair was an assortment of colors. Wild gold bangs caressed the front and side of his face wile black hair seemed to be the base which was tipped in a soft shade of magenta. While his eyes were big orbs of amethyst. He was simply… beautiful. The strange thing is he looked exactly like Yami except for the lack of golden highlights, sharper eyes, and height. The littler boy was also skinnier and only wearing a thick piece of cloth around his waist with poorly made sandals on his feet.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Yami asked once he finally took his eyes off the younger boy.

The guards jumped at hearing Yami's voice. They quickly got to one knee with their heads bent.

"M-my Pharaoh these two peasants came begging for food." his guard told him. "They won't leave and were demanding to see you.

Yami looked at the boys again who seemed to be petrified knowing the most powerful man of Egypt was standing right before them. They also seemed to take notice of the resemblance between him and the small boy. The shock of both things obviously made them forget their respect as they continued to gawk and shift uncomfortably under his stare.

But before he could do anything about the problem Marik and Bakura came shuffling him along back towards the palace. If they weren't his closest friends and priest's than they would have been sent to the dungeons or maybe even tortured for laying their hands upon him.

"I need to get out of here for awhile. Away from all this responsibility." Yami sighed tiredly. The situation with the boys at the gate already passed over as he was reminded of his duties.

"We could take a ride through the village to get your mind off things." Bakura suggested.

"Yeah! Besides, I'm sure the people want to get a look at their king." Marik nudged Yami with a grin.

"I think you two are just looking for an excuse to get out of here." Yami said. "That or you want to impress some women."

"A little bit of both." Marik smirked.

Yami rolled his eyes but listened as they discussed the plan to go for a ride tomorrow morning and return by the afternoon.

"I'll have a chariot ready for tomorrow along with a few guards." Bakura said before running off down one of the hundreds of hallways.

Yami watched him go and then turned to Marik who was looking tired himself.

"Can you get a servant to get my bath ready? My royal toes are aching." Yami whined with a small pout on his face. Marik groaned at the thought of another task, but did as asked mumbling something about "lazy ass Pharaoh" as he basically dragged his feet down the hall.

Yami chuckled at Marik's comment and hurried to his chambers where he could think of nothing but sleep and relaxing.

Once Yami was in his room (which happened to be the nicest room in the entire kingdom) he immediately opened the doors that led to a balcony. He hurried to the railing where he could see all of his slaves working below. It did not please him to see them tired and thirsty. It made him sad and shameful. He averted his eyes away from the sadness below and out towards the scenery where the sun was beginning to set. And just beyond the sunset were two figures walking away. One tall and the other very short.


End file.
